The University of Toledo U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,175,166 and 5,403,845 (Dunbar, Durant, Hoss and Messer) disclose muscarinic agonists and are hereby incorporated by reference. As stated therein, there is a need in the art to provide muscarinic agonists which have activity at various muscarinic receptors subtypes in the central nervous system.